This applicant previously filed an application of a sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool (sexually sensitive portion stimulating ring) capable of giving a female a feeling of sexual pleasure by stimulating a female sexual organ during sexual intercourse (Japanese patent Application No. H11-197758). This sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool is described below.
FIG. 13 is a side view of the sexually sensitive portion stimulating ring. FIG. 14 is a front view thereof. FIG. 15(a) is a sectional view taken along a line A—A of FIG. 13. FIG. 15(b) is a central cross-sectional view showing a state in which the sexually sensitive portion stimulating ring is pressed from opposite sides thereof.
As shown in FIGS. 13-15, a sexually sensitive portion stimulating ring 10 is constructed by fitting an outer ring 14 serving as a first ring on an inner ring 12 serving as a second ring.
The inner ring 12 is formed annularly from a molded material approximately U-shaped in section. The inner ring 12 is formed in its sectional configuration, as described below. That is, as shown in FIG. 15(a), the inner ring 12 is approximately U-shaped in section and has a concave portion (groove open in peripheral direction) 24 formed inside it. A pair of thick-walled portions (first displacement portion) 16 serving as a female sexual organ stimulating portion are formed at both tips of the approximately U-shaped inner ring 12. The thick-walled portion 16 is formed in the shape of an approximately square and projects inward. A curved portion 18 connecting the thick-walled portions 16 to each other and supporting the thick-walled portions 16 is formed between the thick-walled portions 16.
Similarly to the inner ring 12, the outer ring 14 is annularly formed from a molded material approximately U-shaped in section. The outer ring 14 is formed in its sectional configuration, as described below. That is, as shown in FIG. 15(a), a thick-walled portion (second displacement portion) 20 serving as a female sexual organ stimulating portion and an outer edge portion is formed at both tips of the U-shaped outer ring 14. The thick-walled portion 20 is approximately formed in the shape of a square and projects inward from a side surface of the outer ring 14. A curved portion 22 connecting both thick-walled portions 20 to each other is formed between both thick-walled portions 20. An inner surface of one thick-walled portion 20 and that of the other thick-walled portion 20 contact each other.
The thick-walled portion 20 positioned at the left side of FIG. 15(a) constitutes a first ring portion 20a, whereas the thick-walled portion 20 positioned at the right side constitutes a second ring portion 20b. The inner-side surface of the first ring portion 20a and that of the second ring portion 20b confront each other and are parallel with each other in the widthwise direction (left-to-right direction in FIG. 15(a) of the ring, namely, the axial direction thereof. The first and second ring portions 20a, 20b are supported by the curved portion 22 serving as a holding portion. The curved portion 22 is positioned at an inner peripheral side (radially inward) of the first and second ring portions 20a, 20b in the radial direction of the ring and constitutes a thin-walled portion thinner than the first and second ring portions 20a, 20b. The curved portion 22 supports the first and second ring portions 20a, 20b at a side surface thereof opposite to the confronting side surface thereof.
The inner diameter of the curved portion 22 of the outer ring 14 is formed a little larger than the inner diameter of the curved portion 18 of the inner ring 12. The outer ring 14 is fitted on the concave portion 24, approximately U-shaped in section and formed on the periphery of the inner ring 12. The thick-walled portion 16 of the inner ring 12 is spread by the outer ring 14, and the corner of the thick-walled portion 16 contacts a boundary portion between the thick-walled portion 20 of the outer ring 14 and the curved portion 22 thereof.
In this manner, an elastically deformable ring body having the outer ring 14 and the inner ring 12 is constructed. As shown in FIG. 2, the sexually sensitive portion stimulating ring 10 has a stepped construction. That is, when the sexually sensitive portion stimulating ring 10 is seen from the peripheral surface side thereof, the inner ring 12 is positioned at the outer side in the widthwise direction of the ring and the outer ring 14 is positioned at the inner side in the widthwise direction thereof, and the outer ring 14 is positioned outward beyond the inner ring 12 in the radial direction (vertical direction in FIG. 14) of the ring.
In the above-described sexually sensitive portion stimulating ring 10, both the inner ring 12 and the outer ring 14 are made of high quality silicone rubber, which has a hardness of 15-20° Hs, and are elastically deformable.
The sexually sensitive portion stimulating ring 10 is used as follows.
Initially, as shown in FIG. 16, the sexually sensitive portion stimulating ring 10 is fitted on the root of a penis I. In this state, the sexually sensitive portion stimulating ring 10 has an original shape, as shown in FIG. 15(a).
Then, the penis I is inserted into a vagina V to have a sexual intercourse, with the sexually sensitive portion stimulating ring 10 fitted on the root of the penis I. Thereupon, the side surface of the sexually sensitive portion stimulating ring 10 is pressed by male and female abdomens, with the sexually sensitive portion stimulating ring 10 sandwiched therebetween. Upon receipt of a pressure applied to the inner ring 12 from opposite sides thereof in the widthwise direction of the ring, the inner ring 12 is displaced elastically inward in the widthwise direction of the ring, and the corner of both thick-walled portions 16 of the inner ring 12 presses the boundary portion between the thick-walled portion 20 of the outer ring 14 and the curved portion 22 thereof.
At this time, the thick-walled portion 20 makes a rotary motion with an end, at the side of the curved portion 22, of the inner-side surface of the thick-walled portion 20 of the outer ring 14 operating as the supporting point. That is, the thick-walled portion 20 makes a motion of displacing toward the outer side in the widthwise direction of the ring, while the thick-walled portion 20 is displacing outward in the radial direction of the ring. In other words, the peripheral portion of the thick-walled portion 20 of the outer ring 14 in the radial direction of the ring makes a motion of spreading outward in the widthwise direction of the ring, with the inner peripheral portion of the thick-walled portion 20 in the radial direction of the ring serving as the supporting point. As a result, the thick-walled portion 20 of the outer ring 14 moves (displaces) outward in the widthwise direction of the ring.
As shown in FIG. 15(b), in this state, the thick-walled portion 20 of the outer ring 14 projects outward beyond the thick-walled portion 16 of the inner ring 12, whereas the curved portion 18 of the inner ring 12 flattens and projects inward. The curved portion 22 of the outer ring 14 is surrounded with the curved portion 18 of the inner ring 12. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 16, the thick-walled portion 20 of the outer ring 14 contacts the female vulva C.
As described above, because the inner ring 12 is pressed in the widthwise direction of the ring, the thick-walled portion 16 of the inner ring 12 displaces inward elastically. With the displacement, the thick-walled portion 20 of the outer ring 14 displaces outward in the widthwise direction of the ring. Consequently, there is a change in the distance between the peripheral portion of the first ring portion 20a and that of the second ring portion 20b (between radially outward ends) in the radial direction of the ring.
When the pressure onto the inner ring 12 from its both side is released, the state shown in FIG. 15(a) is regained and the contact of the thick-walled portion 20 of the outer ring 14 with the vulva C of the female sexual organ is released.
Accordingly, during sexual intercourse the sexually sensitive portion stimulating ring 10 repeats the operation in which the thick-walled portion 20 of the outer ring 14 comes in contact with the vulva C of the female sexual organ and releases the contact, whereby the vulva C of the female sexual organ is stimulated.
Depending on relation in size between the inner diameter of the inner ring 12 and the penis, the root of the penis is squeezed with the curved portion 18 while in the state shown in FIG. 15(b) where the curved portion 18 of the inner ring 12 flattens and projects inward. The squeezing operation elongates the duration before ejaculation and is useful to males who suffer from premature ejaculation. Therefore, it is desirable for such males that the inner radius of the inner ring 12 is adjustable so that the squeezing operation works.
Though the sexually sensitive portion stimulating ring described above is useful for males with sufficient ability to erect, it is necessary for males without sufficient ability to erect to force their penis to elect and maintain its elected state by using a penis erection aiding tool in order to utilize the sexually sensitive portion stimulating ring.
A variety of penis erection aiding tools have been developed conventionally. The penis erection aiding tools are intended to accept insertion of a penis into its pipe-like receptacle, suck out and decompress air within the pipe-like receptacle (so-called vacuum pull), and turn the penis into congestion state by supplying it with blood. The applicant also filed that kind of penis erection tool previously. (Japanese Patent Application No.2000-102658). An abstract of the penis erection aiding tool is described below with reference to FIG. 17.
The penis erection aiding tool has a decompressing pipe 111 which is comprised of an outer pipe 111a that has an inner surface circular in section and an inner pipe 111b that also has an inner surface circular in section but is slightly smaller in diameter than the outer pipe 111a. The front edge of the inner pipe 111b forms an inserting mouth 119 into which a penis is inserted, and an air cushion 120 is fitted on it covering the entire circumference of the inner surface near the inserting mouth 119 as well as the entire circumference of the front edge. An air injection connector 122 for injecting air is installed at the air cushion 120. Furthermore, the back edge of the outer pipe 11a is blocked by a cap 115.
A pathway 125 which opens a path between the inside of the outer pipe 111a and the outside thereof is formed at the top face of the outer pipe 111a. A thick-walled portion 126 is formed surrounding the pathway 125, and forms a hollowed portion 128 which have an mouth open upward. A cylinder 140 circular in section stands vertically in the hollowed portion 128. An open mouth 141 which registers with the pathway 125 is formed at the bottom board 139 of the cylinder 140. A piston 142 is placed within the cylinder 140 so that the piston 142 can go up and down within the cylinder 140. A lever 145 is fixed to the top face of piston 142. The piston 142 slides in accordance with the vertical motion of the lever 145. The lower part of the cylinder 140 whose upper boundary lies at the piston 142 and the decompressing pipe 111 are together called a first air chamber (decompressing chamber) R1, and upper part of the cylinder 140 with its lower boundary at the piston 142 is called a second air chamber R2.
A pathway 148 which opens a path between the first air chamber R1 and the second air chamber R2 is formed at the piston 142. A packing 149 is fixed at upper opening of the pathway 148 on the top face of the piston 142 as a one-way valve. The packing 149 close the pathway 148 as the piston 142 moves upward, and allows the inflow of the air from the first air chamber R1 to the second air chamber R2 as it moves downward.
A hose 131 is attached to the second air chamber R2 of the cylinder 140 to open a path therefrom, and a nozzle 132 is installed on a tip of the hose 131.
The penis erection aiding tool constructed as above is used as follows.
Initially, a user fits a ring body 155 on the root of his own penis P, inserts the penis P from the inserting mouth 119, and adheres the ring body 155 to the air cushion. In addition, the user inserts the nozzle 132 into the air injection connector 156 of the ring body 155. Then at the stage where the ring body is pressed into the inserting mouth 119 the first air chamber R1 comes to an airtightness state.
The user pushes the lever 145 and makes the piston 142 advance downward. Then, in accordance with decrease of the volume of the first air chamber R1, the air in the first air chamber R1 passes through the pathway 148 of the piston 142, pushes up the packing 149, and moves to the second air chamber R2.
When the packing 149 moves down most and comes in contact with the bottom board 139, then the user pulls up the piston 142 and make it recede upward. Then, because the air in the second air chamber R2 is blocked by the packing 149, it does not move to the first air chamber R1, is ejected from the nozzle 132 into the ring body 155 through the horse 131, and makes the ring body 155 inflate. On the other hand, although the volume of the first air chamber R1 increases because of the upward receding of the piston 142, its interior comes to a decompressed state because no air inflows therein. Accordingly, blood flows into the penis P, the penis P congests, and an erection phenomenon occurs.
Next, the user pushes the lever 145 and makes the piston 142 advance downward. Afterwards, by repeating the push and pull of the lever 145 the decompress of the first air chamber R1 progresses and accordingly blood flows in furthermore and the penis P gradually erects as the ring body 155 inflates and decreases in its inner diameter. Thus, it becomes possible to block the flow of the blood which have flowed into the penis P and keep it congested.
Then, at the stage where desired erection is achieved and the ring body 155 is moderately squeezed, the nozzle 132 is detached from the air injection connector 156 of the ring body 155, the penis P is pulled out from the inserting mouth 119, and a sexual intercourse is initiated.
In addition, the ring body 155 can inflate not only by the supply of the compressed air from the hose 131 which opens a path to the second air chamber of the cylinder 140, but also by means of, in part, a pump which is prepared separately.